lego_licensed_themefandomcom-20200213-history
Samwise Gamgee
Samwise Gamgee is a minifigure released in May 2012 for The Lord of the Rings theme. He is exclusive to the set 9470 Shelob Attacks. Description Sam wears typical Hobbit clothing, including dark brown short legs. He utilises a new hairpiece, which is exclusive for the Hobbits in The Lord of the Rings theme, in blonde. One side of the head has a slightly grim expression and scared expression. The only difference between the two is the scared expression features his tired look. Background Samwise Gamgee was a Hobbit from the Shire where he was married to Rosie Cotton. He was the son of Hamfast and Bell Gamgee and worked as a gardener in the Shire. He was the best friend of Frodo Baggins and protected him from danger on their journey. When Gandalf first discovered Bilbo's old ring was The One Ring, Sam was working in Bag End's garden and heard what Gandalf and Frodo were talking about. Then Gandalf caught him and threw him inside, and afterwards, asked him if he heard anything. Sam said he had heard about a magic ring and a fiery mountain. As Gandalf understood Sam knew something, he told him he would go with Frodo on his journey to Rivendell. Sam ventured into Mordor with Frodo to destroy the One Ring. On the way, he battled Shelob, the giant spider of Cirith Ungol, rescued Frodo from the orcs of Cirith Ungol, put on the Ring and then carried him up the slopes of Orodruin. Samwise and Frodo were ambushed by Gollum, whom Sam fought, showing him mercy and finally feeling compassion for the wretched creature. When Frodo was unable to destroy the Ring (having been weakened by its power), Sam's restraint payed off. Gollum bit off Frodo's finger, then fell into the volcano with the Ring, destroying it, and Sauron forever. Once they returned home, Samwise fought to reclaim the Shire from Saruman, who was now calling himself Sharkey. Samwise married Rosie Cotton and used Galadriel's seeds to help rebuild the Shire, even planting a mallorn in place of the party tree. Samwise was made mayor when Frodo left with the elves for the Undying Lands. Description from LEGO.com Samwise Gamgee is only called by his full name when he's in trouble. All his friends call him Sam. He and Frodo are best friends. Sam is a gardener, loves poetry, and his frying pan. He carries his frying pan with him everywhere he goes. It's a must for cooking second breakfasts and fighting Cave-trolls and Orcs. No one could ask for a more loyal and brave friend. Nothing dampens his spirits, except maybe rain clouds. He would give his life for Frodo and for all the peoples of Middle-earth. Evil powers will test his loyalty to Frodo, but as Sam says, "...there is something good in this world, and it's worth fighting for." Notes * He has the same head as the 2013 version of the A-wing pilot. * In the trilogy, Sam is played by Sean Astin, who also voices Raphael in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV show. * The teddy bear he sleeps with in the video game is the same one used for Sleepyhead. * His head in the video game is based off of his scared expression Appearances * 9470 Shelob Attacks Videogame Appearances * LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game